


Bad Influences

by Layha_CrazedFlyingDorito02



Series: Life Sucks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layha_CrazedFlyingDorito02/pseuds/Layha_CrazedFlyingDorito02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Bill Cipher want me to go to the forest tomorrow morning at seven a.m.? How come he licked my lips when I asked him what he wanted from me? What’s he going to do to me tomorrow when we meet up in the woods at the clearing? Why did he keep looking at me like he wanted to devour me?</p><p>                                                  ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.</p><p>Dipper's voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, but it sounded louder to his ears because his voice bounced off the black void like walls with a sort of echoey tone, "Bill do you like me, in an intimate sort of way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is made to go with a Role Play on Google+ that me and my friend Marvi Damara Thorn
> 
> If you want to know how this all ties together, or it doesn't make sense to you, just go on Google+ and look for the community BillDip Shippers. Then search for the picture of object head Bill covering Dipper's eyes in black and white and says SEE NO EVIL, posted by Marvi Damara Thorn, or just look her up. Also she has her own profile on here and does her own works she goes by SamaraThornPsycho

  
  


_ Why does Bill Cipher want me to go to the forest tomorrow morning at seven a.m.? How come he licked my lips when I asked him what he wanted from me? What’s he going to do to me tomorrow when we meet up in the woods at the clearing? Why did he keep looking at me like he wanted to devour me and kept whispering in my ear a lot? When we made the deal his hand lingered a bit longer than it needed to in mine, why is that? Is he interested in me in that kind of way? Pshh!!, yeah right. There is no way he, Bill Cipher an omnipotent dream demon,is interested in me like that, right? Hah, Dipper you’re thinking way too much again, all you need is a good night’s rest. Wait, what if I see Bill when I fall asleep? It’s  _ me _ I’m talking about he’s not going to come and see me in the mindscape. Wait, that didn’t stop him previous times from entering my mindscape! What if he does it today also? I don’t think I could talk to him right now. I’m completely exhausted from my little escapade in the woods earlier with him. _

 

 

With a sigh Dipper rolls onto his back, closing his soft doe brown eyes softly. He can feel the old metal springs of his twin bed dig into his lithe back. It wasn't the most comfortable of beds, but it wasn't as bad as the floor, so he made due with what he had. Tonight he chose to wear thin galaxy pajamas, but the type for the summer because of the insane heat in his and his twin’s room. His Grunkle Stan didn't have any air conditioners in the house so it got really hot in the small attic, even if it did cool down a bit more at night. Opening his big mocha eyes once more he stole a quick glance at the triangular window, all before swiftly closing the beautiful orbs once more; trying to stop all his thinking.

 

 

_ I can continue pondering over Bill and his actions tomorrow. I should really get some sleep; it seems like it's pretty late out already and I need to be in the forest by seven a.m. sharp. There's no telling what Bill would do if I came even a minute late. _ Haaaah! Dipper yawns; stretching his small fragile body with the process. _ I guess I better get to sleep, that was a pretty big yawn. _ Dipper recites for the nth time that night. Finally letting his big innocent, brown eyes droop, he snuggles into the scratchy blankets on the bed.

 

 

He's out like a light in no time, hoping this time he might have a good dream for once.

__  
  


But when he falls asleep there's no dream waiting for him. There's not even a nightmare all he sees is black. Black, black, black, all around him, an endless void of nothing. Left, right, up, down, all around is an endless inky black, he can barely even see his own pale hands in front of his face.

 

 

_ This isn't normal. I'm not in my mindscape, yet I'm aware that I'm asleep, and I'm not having any sort of dream or nightmare at all. Then that only leaves... _

__  
  


"You guessed right on that Pine Tree~", Bill announced with his annoying voice, bouncing off the jet-black walls, coming from everywhere, "you're old buddy Bill decided to drop by and give you a visit.”  "Oh and your little conversation you had internally I heard it  _ all _ . You worry too much sapling, you’re going to worry yourself to death, not that I’m stopping you of course, but I would be sad if my toy were to leave already. We were just getting to the fun part too!”

__  
  


Tapping his foot on the black endless void that he’s somehow standing on with an obnoxious dream demon he can’t seem to find. Dipper crosses his scrawny arms, with a look of complete and utter irritation on his face, while retorting to the pitch black room,"Well what of it, it doesn't matter that you heard me,and I’m not your plaything Bill, why don’t you  _ go to hell _ !"

__  
  
  


Stepping out of the black walls behind _his_ precious Pine Tree, Bill, deciding that it would be fun to mess with his sapling he replies, "Nuh, uh, uh, Pine Tree. Is that any way to talk to your new immortal, omniscient boyfriend now?," shaking his pointer finger left and right while maintaining his all time favorite expression, his damn annoying smirk.

__  
  


At the word _boyfriend_ Dipper turned a bright cherry red, but his face soon contorted to show one of complete disgust and repulsion. Ughh! He shivers slightly at the thought, _boyfriend. Why did he_ _say “boyfriend”?_ "Ugh! Bill were **not** going out! That's just so _disgusting_!,"  nose scrunching up and  face red, but for a completely different reason now. No he wasn't embarrassed, not in the _slightest_. He was just disgusted and outright **_hated_** that the demon called himself his _“boyfriend.”_

__  
  


"Aww, come on Pine Tree, don't be like that. **_Did you_** **_really_** **_not_** **_get what_** **_I_** **_was_** **_implying in the forest earlier today_**!?" The demon made man, practically screeched towards the end of his rant. He sounded angry, very angry. In fact during that little spout of his, his clothes started turning crimson, his unnaturally golden blond hair was crimson also, and his skin was an extraordinary ruby red too. The way he looked made it seem like he just got back from mass murdering an _entire_ _city_. Dipper was astonished, but not from the image in front of him, no, not at all, he was already used to seeing the triangle-gone-man deranged and demented.

__  
  


Contemplating the young boy thought of the words he heard earlier from the psychopathic man in front of him.  _ Maybe I just imagined it, but I think he seemed kind of hurt, when he noticed I didn't get what he meant. Yet he should know more than me of all people, that even though I’m very intelligent for my age I’m kind of dense sometimes. So he doesn’t need to go getting his damn multidimensional boxers in a twist. _

 

 

"Bill please calm down, you should know by now that I don't like to admit it, but sometimes I can be a little slow with the uptake," Dipper recited in a calming and very soothing voice, one that a mother would use to calm kids when they throw tantrums. _I don't need Bill angry right now, no, he can be quite a... handful, and I definitely  don't need that right now. So calming him down and getting him to talk are the best options I have right now than being a smartass and trying to get on his nerves._ Dipper noticed the slight shift in the demons eye's and hair color when he used a soft and alluring voice. The dark blood red hair and eyes, turned a bright red instead, almost a dark pink in a way. Quite honestly it was a good look on the demon. _Mhmmm,_ Dipper hummed, while softly shaking his head up and down to himself. _Pink, he should wear it more often he looks very, ummm, very attractive,_ even in his head that last comment was very soft and quiet, like he was afraid someone would overhear him _._ _No, No, NO!, Dipper we're not going down this path right now. No sir, nope, never._ Instead of asking Bill why he cared if he understood what he was implying in the forest, he left that question for another day and hoped he wasn't going to push the demon’s buttons with the preferred question taking the old ones place.

__  
  


Dipper's voice was barely above a whisper when he asked, but it sounded louder to his ears because his voice bounced off the black void like walls with a sort of echoey tone, "Bill do you like me, in an intimate sort of way?"

__

__  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this isn't an update!!!!

I've been practicing my writing since it was so childish. I finally like the way it is, so expect a chapter this week!!!! But I'm thinking about maybe starting with the actual story, the main story and deleting this chapter. So I would not write chapters to "Bad Influences" a story that happens within the main story "Good Influences?" but instead continue with Good Influences? and add chapters once a week. But don't worry about this story, I will continue it, it's just I'll work on Good Influences instead of this one, but once I get to the part where Bad Influences happen, I'll start adding chapters again. So please comment and tell me what you would like me to do!!! I'll wait 7 days until I make up my mind. I plan to have 2 chapters to both "Good Influences?" and "Bad Influences" by next Saturday. So please give me input on what I should do!!!! I'll delete this once I get this story right!!! 

 

Also I have several chapters to 3 other stories that I'm still in the process of making. I'll continue with this one, and once I finish all chapters I'm going to post one of my other works. Two of them are based off of roleplays. One is Billcest, Will Cipher/Bill Cipher and Bill Cipher/Will Cipher. The other is Dipcest, Dipper Gleeful/Dipper Pines. And I have so many more, like oneshots or stories about 10 chapters and actual 30-50 chapter ones like the two I just described!!! I can't wait for all of your advice!!! 

 

LAYHA.C.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a dream that Dipper had that happens within the story, but I will post what actually happened once I finish this one!!!


End file.
